


Wet Dream

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 姚琛做了个梦。
Kudos: 8





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 存档防丢
> 
> *AU  
> *没有脸的（变态）男人×双性姚姚（左边请自由代入  
> *🚲（睡奸变合奸  
> *OOC  
> *不准上升

姚琛做了个梦。

梦中他躺在自己的房间里，自己的床上，昏昏欲睡。

房门却突然被打开了。

他觉得奇怪。

出于对自己的秘密被暴露的担忧，他一向习惯锁门睡觉。

外面的人没有钥匙，是怎么毫无动静把门打开的？

他还在冥思苦想，来人已经进至他床前，俯身拿手覆上了他的脸。他想制止，但是身体忽然就动弹不得，连声音也发不出来，像被鬼压床。

他只能僵在那里，被迫用脸蛋感受掌心的干燥温热。

宽厚的，有点粗糙的手掌。是个男人。

男人顿了顿，不知为何突然轻笑一声，随即爬到他床上压了在他身上，捏着他的脸颊迫使他张开了嘴和他接吻。

姚琛瞪大了眼睛。

男人的脸分明近在眼前，他却怎么也看不真切。他意识到自己或许是在做梦。

男人的舌头在他的口腔里搅来搅去，缠着他退缩的舌舔他，“啧啧”的水声和因着酥麻快感渐渐流失掉的反抗的意志叫他脸上一阵阵地发烫，脑子里晕乎乎。

他甚至觉出双腿之间难以启齿的湿意来。这叫他羞愧难当，眼睛里慢慢积起了一层雾。

对于他的情绪变化男人却好像浑然不觉。

他把姚琛的睡衣扣子解开几个，手伸了进去揉搓他的乳肉。绵软微丰的两团白肉，在男人手里被挤出浅浅一道沟壑。男人好像突然生出了奇怪的趣味，把自己已经勃起的性器解放出来，拢在那道沟里上下摩擦，时不时还把那东西拿出来握着轻轻甩在他硬起的乳头上，或是戳弄着它们让它们陷进软嫩的乳肉里，叫那两个可怜兮兮的小东西愈发红艳挺立起来，也叫他打着颤发出微弱的呻吟。

男人用力肏他的乳沟时，淌着水的前端就会不时蹭在他嘴唇上，浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙在空气中迸发再被他吸入到口腔和鼻腔里，他浑身都酥软掉，像被征服的雌性一样呈现出某种娇痴的神态。

或许应该说他就是个被征服了的雌性。

因为他也是个女孩子。这就是姚琛的秘密。

姚琛胸前白嫩的肌肤被磨得火烫，红彤彤的一片，跟他脖子上小脸上的红晕映在一起，淫乱又漂亮。男人满意地退开，伏下去亲一口他轻轻喘气的小嘴，下一秒连他的内裤都懒得脱，把底边直接拨到一侧就要插进去。

他清醒了一点，力气也回到身体里，吓得拼命摇头，大腿徒劳地往中间夹，被男人毫不费力地掐着腿弯分开了。男人拎着他一只脚踝把他的腿举了起来，凑过去舔了一下细嫩的膝弯，敏感的痒肉就叫他哆嗦着分泌出更多的爱液，而男人也趁机把粗大的性器挤进了他未经人事的地方。

他以为会疼，但是并没有。只有奇妙的酸软发烫的快感从体内升腾起来，叫他胸前发胀，小腹发紧，穴里发大水。

他想大概是因为自己在做梦。

既然是梦，那么放肆一点，也是不要紧的吧？

真的好舒服……

他轻轻夹着体内滚热的性器这样想。

“嘶——”男人低低抽气，拍了拍那个抬起来离开了床垫往自己胯下挤的小屁股，要他放松一点，他就躺回床上，勾引人一般咬着指尖看人家，眼睛里全没了一开始的抗拒，取而代之的是一汪荡漾的春水。

“肏，骚货……”

他听见男人低声骂他，并不感到难堪，反而觉得男人绷紧的下颌线和低沉沙哑的嗓音性感得要命，叫他又开始蠢蠢欲动地扭腰。

但男人似乎比他更受不了彼此之间致命的吸引力。

他按着姚琛的膝弯，几乎让姚琛两个膝盖都碰到了自己肩膀，然后居高临下地发狠肏他。形状发尖的前端在姚琛的穴里使劲地又挑又凿，顶着他要命的弱处死命磨，没几下就让他尖叫着吹了。麻痒的快意从体内烧到小腹上，再燎原火星一般顺着躯干往纤细四肢蔓延，他受不住地低声哭出来，好半天身体还在抽颤，内壁也一下一下缩着咬紧了男人不放。

缓过神来的时候他发现男人伏在自己身上含着自己的乳头在又吮又咬，酥麻的快感又开始从胸前两点上荡开，叫他止不住地呻吟，声音甜得不行又骚得要命。男人见状开始继续在他穴里抽插，还伸了手去揉他的阴蒂。几乎所有敏感的地方都被照顾让他很快又濒临绝顶，穴里越来越淋漓的爱液被插出了“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水声。

他抱着男人的后脖颈把他从自己胸前拽到了面前，猫一样伸着舌头去舔男人的嘴角，然后得逞地被男人压住亲了回去，舌尖被含住吮吸。

被填满了……上面和下面都……唔……

好舒服……

他被“啧啧”吸着舌头，被捏弄着阴核，被粗硬性器狠狠地肏，觉得自己魂魄都要快活得飞出来。

不多时，他的呼吸又变得急促，甚至掺了点绝望的泣音，很快又再次弓起了小腰喷着水高潮了。

他眉毛委屈巴巴地垮着，两颊飞红，双眼湿漉漉，失神地望着身上的男人，嘴里喘着热气嗫嚅着“好舒服”，身体被痉挛的内壁带得不住地颤抖。

而男人还远远没有要放过他。

————————

姚琛做了个梦。

一个让他哪怕回忆起一点点细节都要羞死的梦。

他浑浑噩噩地起身，感觉到内裤里又是精又是水的，一塌糊涂，忙找好了换洗衣物，趁室友还没起床，把自己锁到了浴室里。

站在温暖的水流下，他的身体还在一阵一阵地发软，拿手洗擦身体路过胸前时更是觉得乳头胀胀地发硬发疼，心想即使是个湿梦，男人也把自己折腾得太过分。

盖着毛巾出去时他没看路，撞在什么软热的东西上，毛巾被拿了下来，他才发现室友已经醒了。

“吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，本来也该醒了。”室友极自然地拿着他的毛巾给他擦头发，往下扫了一眼他的脸，关切道：“没睡好？脸色这么白呢？”

“……做了一晚上的梦。”他低声回答，脸上又开始发烫。

室友状似不以为意，他正在庆幸对方没有盘问他梦见什么了居然能梦整整一宿，对方就把毛巾蒙了在他头上凑到了他耳边说话。

“也许不是梦呢……”

低沉的，有点沙哑的声音，不知怎么的叫他浑身战栗起来。

“你知道吗？你睡着的时候，要是有人摸你的脸，你会自己贴过去蹭人的，小猫一样……”

“可是昨晚没有哦。”

对方笑了一下。

“原来醒着的时候比睡着了更热情呢……”

“——真可爱。”

毛巾再次被拿了下来。

姚琛看着室友嘴角的笑意，只觉得自己要晕过去了。

END


End file.
